Sneaky Sneaksters
by CocoPrincess15
Summary: Once again, the Micronations aren't included in the World Meeting. That just means that they'll have to sneak in. Secretly.


**(Disclaimer: The characters and Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own either.)**

"We have told you over and over. No Micronations allowed!" Britain yelled as he pushed Sealand out of the Meeting Room. Sealand huffed as the door shut behind him. "We told you. It's not happening." Wy said, shaking her head. Sealand made his way over to Wy and Seborga. The World Meetings were for countries. The only problem was that they weren't considered countries.

"I guess the only way to get in is to make them notice us more." Seborga suggested. Wy nodded her head in agreement. Sealand, however, was a stubborn little "nation", and did not agree.

"We can't just give up! We ARE nations! They just don't recognize us very much!" Sealand yelled. "Exactly. We aren't powerful enough yet-" Wy tried to explain.

"Well, we only have one option then."

"Go home and actually try to build up a powerful nation?" Wy asked. "Nope! We sneak in!" Sealand replied. Seborga shrugged. "Sure. Let's do this!" he said. "But you already got kicked out today!" Wy protested. "Come on, it'll be fine!" Sealand reassured her. Wy gave a sigh before agreeing.

***Time Skip brought to you by Mochi Sealand!***

Our group of Micronations sat in the hallway right outside the meeting room. "We have roughly 3 more hours until they break for lunch. That would give us 30 minutes to sneak in. Then we would need a disguise...Seborga, who hasn't come to the meeting today?" Wy asked. "Everyone is here. Although…" He said. "Although what?" Sealand and Wy stared, waiting for Seborga to finish.

"Greece would probably sleep the whole time, I'm sure Italy, Romano, or both wouldn't give up a chance for an afternoon siesta, and nobody notices Canada anyway…"

"Well, that's kinda rude to Canada…" Wy sighed. "It's true though. All of it is true! Good job!" Sealand gave Seborga a thumbs up. "How are we going to make this work?"

"Easy, trick them!" Seborga responded. "Make them leave, then disguise ourselves as them!" "I don't know if you guys have noticed," Wy interrupted. "We are way smaller than all of them."

"Oh yeah."

"That's right."

Well. They were back to square one. "I got it!" Wy exclaimed. Sealand and Seborga looked at her, surprised. Since when was Wy so in to this plan?

"We just hide somewhere in the room! That way, we can listen to what's happening, without actually showing ourselves." Sealand blinked. "That's actually really good." "Let's do it then!" Seborga said.

So, having a great plan, the small nations sat against a wall, waiting out the 3 hours until the others took a break.

***3 hours later***

At last, they heard the sounds of many hungry nations coming to the door. Wy ran to a closet, Sealand hid in a bathroom and Seborga….hid behind a plant. That was obviously too small for him to hide behind. The whole top of his head stuck out. Luckily, none of the other countries cared that the plant was growing hair, and ignored him.

When the crowd had cleared, the trio ran inside the Meeting Room. They immediately began looking for hiding spots. "How about this coat rack?" Sealand asked. "When they take their coats to leave, we'll be exposed!" Seborga called back. "The chalkboard?" Wy pointed out. "Our feet would show through the bottom." Sealand said.

"There are a couple of potted plants over here-" Seborga said. "That's too obvious!" Both Sealand and Wy responded. "Well, this is harder than I thought." Sealand groaned. Then they heard footsteps. The three looked at each other, then the door, and back to each other, shocked. "It hasn't even been 20 minutes yet!" Seborga whispered. "Quickly! Under the table!" Sealand whispered. "But-" Wy started.

"We don't have another choice!" Sealand hissed. They dived under the table and scooted to the middle. 5 seconds later, the door opened. "At least the meeting is halfway over! Just…" There was a pause. "...4 more hours to go!" Someone sighed. "That's still really long!" Two chairs were moved as the mystery people sat down.

"What was the point of coming back here 15 minutes early?" The first voice asked. "Because the sooner we get back to the meeting, the sooner we can leave!" the second voice replied. "Plus, I was done with lunch already!" "Of course you were…"

Sealand shifted from a crouch to sitting criss-cross. Wy sat hugging her knees to her chest. Seborga tried to sit, but he had to put his head in his lap so he would fit. 15 minutes later, the rest of the nations came back and the meeting started. The topic was mostly aimed at America and how he owed China money. It wasn't supposed to be that way, but it turned into a whole fight.

Soon, it was total chaos. From what they heard, America and China were just arguing, Greece was sleeping, and something smelled oddly of maple syrup. Then a small yellow puff ball fell under the table.

"Shoot, somebody lost this...bird? Shoot!" Sealand whispered. "Gilbird?" Seborga exclaimed. He took the bird into his hands and scooted to the edge of the tablecloth. He carefully placed Gilbird under a chair and crawled back to the middle. "Oh! There you are!" They looked to see a hand grab Gilbird from the floor. Wy gave a sigh of relief. Then she immediately gasped when someone fell off their chair.

"It's Romano!" Seborga announced. Sure enough, Romano was sprawled out on the ground, sleeping. Wearing fuzzy earmuffs. Then Italy crouched down to pick him up. He looked forward and saw the three Micronations under the table. "Hi Vene!" Seborga whispered, waving. Italy waved back, and put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh." Then he grabbed Romano and lifted him back onto a chair.

This time, all three of them sighed with relief.

After a couple of hours, the meeting finally came to a close. The countries packed up their stuff and started walking out. "One second, I forgot something! Wait for me outside." A voice said. They held their breath as someone walked back into the room. Then they lifted the cloth, exposing them. A gasp, a high pitched squeak, and an "Aw, crud" came from under the table. "Guys, stay here by the door. When I say 'Time to go home', come out." Italy said.

They waited there for the signal. Then when it came, they sprinted out of the room. "We actually did it!" Wy laughed. "Yeah, I knew we could!" Sealand cheered. Seborga smiled. They calmed down and walked around the corner and out the door. "Wy, where have you been?" Australia immediately asked when they got out.

"I was just hanging out with Seborga and Sealand inside." She replied. "Sealand, are you coming back with us?" Finland called. "I'm staying out with Seborga for a while!" he called back. "Are you coming with us Wy?" "Sure. Why not?" She said. Then the sneaky sneaksters started walking. They passed Italy and Romano. "Thanks." Seborga whispered as they passed. "You're welcome." Italy winked. "Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Romano asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothing." Italy responded.

So at the end of the day, Wy, Seborga, and Sealand did make it into the meeting successfully. Then they got ice cream. That's the end. Until the next meeting.

*To be continued maybe*


End file.
